This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Phospholipases A(2) (PLA(2)) play important roles in metabolic processes, and the Group VI PLA(2) family is comprised of intracellular enzymes that do not require Ca(2+) for catalysis. Mice deficient in Group VIA PLA(2) (iPLA(2)beta) develop more severe glucose intolerance than wild-type (WT) mice in response to dietary stress. Group VIB PLA(2) (iPLA(2)gamma) is a related enzyme distributed in membranous organelles, including mitochondria, and iPLA(2)gamma knockout (KO) mice exhibit altered mitochondrial morphology and function.